The Ultimate TeamUp
by ratchetsfangirl
Summary: We all know that of the three kids, Raf is the smartest and Miko has the most imagination. But when these two are on the Nemesis and they decide to team up with the help of YouTube, a voice recognising system and an intercom, those Cons better watch out!


Hello all of my trans-fans! Once again it's ratchetsfangirl! I got this idea for a little one-shot at right around 3 am last night, so I figured, hey! Might as well type it up! Everyone knows that one's best ideas come when you're half asleep! :) Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer- ratchetsfangirl is not denying the fact that she would love to own transformers. However, she doesn't own them for real. Sucks.

* * *

Screwed. That's what they were. Absolutely, royally, screwed. Why had he allowed himself to get dragged into this? It never ended well. Raf ran down the halls of the Decepticon warship Nemesis, following closely on the heels of a spunky Asian named Miko.

"In here!" Miko called to Raf as she pulled him into a small opening in the wall. Raf shook her hand off of him.

"Miko! What were you thinking? We're going to get ourselves killed out here!" Miko just rolled her eyes.

"Oh please. You're way too overdramatic! The bots will come and put the smack down on the cons!" Miko cried, making punching movements with her fists. Raf just held his head in his hands. Ratchet should have known better than to explain how to work a ground bridge to Miko! She had waited until all of the other bots were busy, and then set the ground bridge to the Nemesis's coordinates. He had tried to stop her, and now look! They were trapped inside the Con's warship with no way out. Raf turned and looked at Miko angrily.

"The Autobots probably don't even know we're here!"

"So? Might as well have some fun while we can! What do you make of this Raf?" She beckoned at all the machinery and wires that were surrounding them. He crawled further in and looked around.

"Looks like the intercom system that runs throughout the ship." At Miko's confused look he continued. "It must be how Megatron talks to his troops. He can control when he wants his voice to be broadcasted to everyone." He crawled in even further. "And this looks like the voice recognition panel!"

"What's that?" Miko asked.

"It's a device that picks up certain words and phrases, and then performs an action based on what they said." Miko scrunched her eyebrows.

"Explain." Raf pushed his glasses farther up on his nose and continued.

"Well, it's probably just for simple things. Like Megatron can say 'open door', and this will recognize that phrase and open the door for him."

"Huh." Miko said. "That's pretty cool."

"Yeah, but it's not going to help us get out of here! What are we going to do?" Miko didn't reply.

"Miko! What's the plan?" She whipped out her cell phone. "Yeah!" Raf cried. "That's a good idea! We can call the Autobots!"

"What? No!" She shook her head. "Listen Raf I've got an idea! Could you program this stuff?" Raf looked at her suspiciously.

"To do what?"

"Well, I have a video on my phone. Could you make the voice recognizer thingy play it over the intercom every time any of the Cons say the word 'Autobots'?" She showed him a YouTube video. It was of a man screaming at the top of his lungs, "AWWWW YEAH!" Raf cocked an eyebrow.

"So you want me to make it so that every time a Con says 'Autobot' it will be recognized and this 'awww yeah' guy will play all around the Nemesis?" Miko nodded her head excitedly.

"Can you make it happen?" He pushed up his sleeves.

"Let me see what I can do."

* * *

Megatron was in a bad mood. A ground bridge had been reported opening on the third level, but no Autobots had been reported! All of his personnel were out looking and nobody had seen anything. It was days like this that he absolutely hated being a Decepticon leader. Nobody here could do anything RIGHT!

"Lord Megatron!" A Vehicon approached from behind. "Vehicon squadron 847 has reported no signs of the enemy."

"Is that so?" Megatron snarled. He activated his arm cannon and obliterated the Vehicon. He turned to the other soldiers. "So help me Primus, if the rest of you don't find those Autobots-"

"AWWWW YEAH!" A male human voice cut him off and echoed throughout the entire ship via the intercom system.

"What in the name of Primus was that?" Megatron screamed. None of the Vehicons had an answer for him. "I don't have time for this! Find me those Autobots!"

"AWWWW YEAH!"

"What is that?" Megatron screeched. "Soundwave! Find out what is causing that to play!" Soundwave walked over to a computer and started pushing buttons.

"Lord Megatron!" Knockout walked in. "I'm sorry to say that our squadron has found no Autobots on the -"

"AWWWW YEAH!" Knockout stopped and started to laugh.

"What was that?" Megatron held his helm in his servos.

"I don't know…"

"Well, whatever it is, it's kind of funny!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" Megatron screamed. "OUR SHIP IS UNDER ATTACK, NOBODY KNOWS WHAT'S CAUSING THIS, AND WE STILL HAVEN'T FOUND THE AUTOBOTS!"

"AWWWW YEAH!" Megatron proceeded to smash the control panel with his fists as the sound track played.

"This does NOT make sense!" Knockout laughed and started to walk away. As he walked away he ran into Breakdown who was just coming in.

"What's going on?" Knockout shrugged.

"I don't know. Probably just a distraction caused by the Autobots and-"

"AWWWW YEAH!" Knockout started laughing again. "For Primus's sake, whats causing that?"

* * *

Miko could not breathe. This wasn't like the suffocating in the cave, which was scary; this was the _good_ kind of suffocating. The suffocating that comes when you're laughing so hard you can't breathe. She was literally on the floor, covering her hand with her mouth, trying not to laugh too loud. Raf wasn't much better. He had taken off his glasses to wipe the tears of laughter that were falling down his face, but he was laughing too hard to put the glasses back on. They had both heard the "AWWWW YEAH'S" playing every five minutes on the intercom and Megatrons screams of annoyance. It was the greatest thing ever.

"We should, heheh, probably call the Autobots now!" Miko managed to choke out. "It probably won't take too long for the Cons to figure out what's causing this!" She pulled out her phone and dialed the base. I wasn't long before a green swirling vortex appeared. Out walked Optimus, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. Optimus Prime glanced down at Miko and Raf.

"You know that what you did wasn't the wisest course of action." Miko and Raf hung their heads but didn't say anything. They were afraid if they did they would start to laugh again. Optimus looked at the rest of his team. "Do you all have your charges?" They nodded. "Well then, Autobots-"

"AWWWW YEAH!" Optimus glanced down at the two children and smiled.

"-transform and roll out!"

* * *

Well that plot bunny has been taken care of. Did you guys like it? Review and tell me! There's a shiny new button! And everyone who reviews gets Energon granola bars! NOMNOMNOM!

:) Thanks for reading, please review! PEACE OUT!

AWWWW YEAH!


End file.
